


用错误方式哄小醋缸狐狸

by Hua_Li1999



Category: ssff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	用错误方式哄小醋缸狐狸

隔三差五在不同场子驻唱演出已然成为生活中的一部分。一曲毕，胡天渝才刚放下手中的话筒打算下台便有服务生递上前排卡座请的鸡尾酒，抬眸瞟了眼发现那人竟穿着与场所有些格格不入的西装革履。葱白的修长手指接过酒杯，微微抬高示意敬酒便想也没想一口闷下。

胡天渝很少喝酒，虽然写的词大多是各种江湖豪情痛饮烈酒，威风也只敢在曲子里耍，脑子管不住身子的感觉只会让他慌乱以及缺乏安全感。  
不知酒里加了什么料，烈酒的灼烧感残留在喉咙口半天才缓过来，小脸不禁皱成一团，想向一旁的服务生偷偷要杯饮料或者白开水，转头便发现坐在角落的杨和苏。  
似乎是也察觉到了小狐狸的目光，杨和苏有些冷脸从昏暗处走出来。胡天渝眼看对方越走越近实则心里慌得一批，但还要强装镇定去拿果盘里的花生米。

“没听你说晚上有活动。”杨和苏语气不冷不淡，听着就像平时的寒暄。  
“临时接的。”胡天渝没好气立刻回答，甚至没抬头看对方一眼，就跟着手里的花生米较劲。  
“嫌我做饭不好吃？”杨和苏笑着问，但尴尬的气氛丝毫没被打破，对方没回答只是一心一意剥着壳。后知后觉这才恍悟过来爱吃醋的小狐狸还在因为下午的事生气，“听话，回家带你吃好的。”  
杨和苏再清楚不过了，胡天渝要是跟自己吵架放任对方一个人冷静是没法解决问题的，必须得哄一哄，立马见效百试不爽，可这狐狸就不知道今天是喝了一杯就上头了还是怎样，大概是真的气过头了，又或者是哄得不在点上，偏偏就要闹别扭无论杨和苏怎么说都不听。

“我明天就买回家的机票。”说罢顿了顿，似乎也不想让事情闹得太僵，“你家大头睡觉打鼾好吵…”说完自己都觉得这个理由扯得离谱。杨和苏一愣随后点了点头，转过头想忍笑但又怕被正在气头上的狐狸瞧见了雪上加霜。  
“干嘛，回娘家告我状？”他故意调戏，眼看垂着脑袋的狐狸耳朵在用肉眼可见速度泛红，看准了时机抓住了对方挥上来的拳头，“行啦你别玩太晚，过会儿来接你。”说完松手替狐狸整理了大敞的领口，那片裸露出的白花花肌肤在这种环境灯光照耀下莫名刺眼，杨和苏早在胡天渝站台上的时候就感受到了。

胡天渝心里难受地要命，偷偷看着对方认真的眼神，尽管只是在给自己整理衣服。他很想说“一起回家”但因为别扭还是把四个字吞进肚子。  
最后怕杨和苏担心，同时也不想麻烦他再三更半夜过来，四处张望到刚才请自己喝酒的男人，指了指就编谎言，“他是跟我一起来的同学，今天路上恰好碰上的过会儿让他送我回去就行，你不用来了。”  
杨和苏张望了下，不由觉得心烦，看着那身正装正要调侃一番便被胡天渝打发，“行了你快回去，你今晚不是还要跟那个谁搞音乐吗。”  
说到这儿语气冷了几分，杨和苏心知肚明小狐狸是又把自己气着了，边笑着就离场了。

送走杨和苏的胡天渝松了口气，掏出手机看了眼时间打算再玩一会儿就打车回家。他摇摇晃晃找个角落沙发坐下，旋转的迪斯科球灯光一遍遍掠过他的眼皮，脑袋也不自觉昏沉起来，兴许是昨晚点赞微博太晚…

迷迷糊糊竟真的睡了过去，做了一大堆光怪陆离的梦，醒来时头疼加剧，甚至能感受到太阳穴的突突跳动。  
缓了半天才认清处境，大概是太晚了酒吧的人少了一半，舞台中央的打碟师手速都变慢了。  
扶着脑袋打算去洗手间洗把脸清醒一下，可脚下就像是踩着棉花没几步就险些摔倒，所幸有个男人在一旁扶稳了他。  
“没事吧？”男人低头问半软在自己怀里的胡天渝，狐狸微微挣扎着想脱离怀抱但也只是力不从心。  
“谢谢…我自己走就好…”他客气地回答，一边把自己的胳膊从对方手里收回来，可对方丝毫没有松手的意思，胡天渝的语气添了几分愠怒，刚想再次提醒男人松手就觉得突然失重，对方竟直接把自己扛了起来，“你身体使不上力气，我抱你过去。”  
胡天渝轻得很，身体单薄得像纸，被抱起来后根本没有挣脱的余地，嘴里骂骂咧咧低吼着什么一路被带到洗手间，本想着等对方放自己下来后就逃跑，身子却真的如对方所说越发无力，还没等他从震惊中缓过来陌生男人直接原形毕露把他按在了瓷砖墙壁上。

“你还记得我吗？”男人掐着胡天渝的脖子，其实并没有用多大力气但因为双脚已经腾空直接导致他几乎快窒息。两只修长的手缠上来妄图把对方掰开，直至最后只能胡乱地拍打对方的手臂。胡天渝喘不上气，脸色也憋得通红，耳边的嗡鸣声不断提醒自己快不行了。  
眼前一阵发白，好在对方还留了人性，在狐狸彻底昏死之前松了手。胡天渝趴在地上边咳嗽边大喘着气半天才缓过来，他长这么大从没这么恐慌过，深知自己是遇到罪犯了，他低头不敢去看那个男人，却硬是被对方掐住了脸蛋强迫对视，胡天渝立刻认出那人是今天送酒的那位。  
“我记得你…”胡天渝回答，对方听到这个答案先是一愣，随后莫名其妙笑起来，“记得我就好。不过，我会让你在整个余生都记得我。”  
胡天渝被这句话吓到，他不确定这个疯子会对自己做什么，脑子里都已经乱成一锅粥了却还回荡着杨和苏和自己说的最后一句话。  
他会来接我。

胡天渝佩服自己在这种高度慌乱的状态下还能想到自己有手机这码事的。他瘫坐在地假装站不起来，另一只手悄悄摸进口袋凭着记忆拨通了号码。

为了掩盖住可疑的声音他用尽了力气突然暴起，扑向那个恶徒想拼个你死我活，但结果自然不尽人意，所以当电话那头昏昏欲睡的杨和苏接通电话，还没来得及说句话对面的惨叫声让他体验了一把从未有过的紧张与暴怒，从家到酒吧只用了五分钟，好在凌晨的街道空荡荡车速都飙到了一百八十迈。  
杨和苏撞开门的瞬间那个男人正向紧缩成一团的狐狸挥去拳头，之后发生了什么杨和苏自己都不清楚，一身的肌肉果真没白练，等相关人员到来那个男人的脸已经肿成猪头。

胡天渝显然精神未定，乖乖坐在副座一路上没说一个字，等杨和苏把受惊的小狐狸带进家门了这才突然转身一个拥抱把他都吓了一跳。

狐狸把脑袋埋进杨和苏的颈窝，几乎是贪婪地呼吸着属于对方的气味，洗发水或者沐浴露，随便哪一种都能让他无比安心。  
杨和苏紧紧回抱着对方，用力地似乎是想把对方揉碎了嵌进自己身体。第一次有一种想把这只狐狸永远拴在身边永远护着他的强烈冲动。  
叹了口气，最终像往常一样安抚性揉了几把狐狸略长的头发。心里像是被揪紧一样抽痛，他想说的太多了，可到嘴上却说不出半个字。

杨和苏帮胡天渝处理着擦伤。房间安静得可怕，偏偏这狐狸自己都不知道为什么莫名其妙会心如擂鼓。他努力移开紧盯对方的视线，可只要一想到杨和苏正在自己身边这个再正常不过的事实就浑身发麻。

“还有哪边受伤了？”包扎完了手臂，杨和苏抬起头问脸红的不像话的胡天渝，“你发烧了啊？”说罢用手去探狐狸的额头，对方立刻想躲开却被他抢先一步托住脑袋。

微妙的气氛在两人之间缠绕，空气似乎都灼热起来。  
胡天渝低着头不敢正视他，但羞得眼角都染上的绯红非常能说明问题。

不记得是哪一方先出格，胡天渝的吻里还带着血腥味，杨和苏炽热的手掌捧着对方的脸颊逐渐向下，划过滚动的喉结和精致的锁骨，衬衣只需轻轻拉扯便从肩头滑落，一切落在杨和苏眼里简直色情得要命。  
指尖游走过乳尖时感受到了胡天渝身体上的轻微战栗，似乎找到了娱乐点便变本加厉用指腹旋转着按压那两处弹软小肉，直至被挑逗硬了才两指夹住了用指甲轻轻扣弄着微张的乳孔。胡天渝被刺激地头皮发麻，全身都泛起熟透的蜜桃色，摆着脑袋脱离了冗长潮湿的吻，条件反射低头却见对方手里的乳头已经被玩成了熟红，羞耻地要命拍开杨和苏的手，却又报复心极重想倒戈一击。  
眼看对方的裤子里藏不住的隆起，便想也没想伸手过去。

胡天渝骨节分明纤长至极的手指握着自己滚烫贲张的性器是一种绝妙的视觉冲击，比这个画面更刺激的便是狐狸整张殷红的小嘴都把自己的挺立吞尽。  
胡天渝当然没有给人家咬的经验，唯一能做的只有东施效颦努力张大嘴把对方滚烫的粗长性器吞进嘴里。他能感受到肿大的顶端正死死抵在自己的喉咙口，刺激着黏膜条件反射让他吞咽，喉头收紧挤压着敏感至极的冠状沟。杨和苏甚至能看到对方的颈部都被自己撑出一块不和谐的凸起，托着对方的脑袋示意他够了，但对方误解成了是嫌弃他口活不行，于是执意还要把这次口腔服务进行到底。手指重新缠上柱身，抓稳了便换舌尖耐心舔舐。  
直到胡天渝觉得舌头都酸麻了，杨和苏也不知不觉薅住了对方的头发，“够了。”他的声音因为情欲而变得嘶哑，把对方推开却似乎引来了狐狸的不满。  
“为什么？”他问，扯下了碍事的裤子便跨坐在杨和苏身上抱住了他，对方还挺立着的性器戳着他的臀肉。

“你喜欢我吗？”胡天渝心虚得不行，他想直接把对方坐进自己身体满足自己，可欲望还没到冲昏头脑的地步，正在做的事过于荒唐，他害怕自己一时的疯狂导致以后彼此连朋友都做不了。  
“你说呢？”杨和苏回复了一个模糊却又非常肯定的答案，还没等胡天渝多想便只觉得一阵天旋地转，只是愣神的工夫就又让对方重获主权。杨和苏架起胡天渝一条腿放在肩头，另一边已经用手指找到早已湿润的小洞进行扩张。

“我喜欢狐狸，特别是你这种正在发情的小狐狸。”  
荤话撩拨地本就脸皮薄的胡天渝忍不住捂住脸，却又很快被抓住了两只手腕按在头顶。  
“乖，哥哥帮你治病。”  
胡天渝还没反应过来这句话的含义便觉得下体一阵胀痛，控制不住惊喘出声又羞得紧紧咬住下唇。

身下人的肠道跟本人一样柔软，内壁的嫩肉正在疯狂绞紧入侵者。  
害羞的狐狸全身都泛出可爱的粉，他努力撇过脑袋不想让自己太狼狈，可内里的感觉实在过于强烈，直到对方的手指不经意蹭到一处凸起，他被刺激地忍不住尖叫，红着眼眶盯着杨和苏，不知道该让他出去还是快些进来。  
脑子就像烧坏了，带着浓烈情欲色彩的眼神更是激起了杨和苏莫名升腾的欺负欲。  
指尖重新找到那处戳了戳，眼看着对方在自己身下被刺激的胡乱尖叫扑腾，以至于自己都抓不住他，粘人的小狐狸立刻抱住自己，声音虚弱又柔软，“别玩了…快，快进来…”

灯光下能看见胡天渝的眼角沾了泪痕，杨和苏低头吻掉那些泪水，但手指丝毫不怠慢继续坏心地按压着极度敏感的那处，直到后穴泥泞地濡湿无比，噗叽噗叽的水声在房间回荡。胡天渝几乎咬破嘴唇，在临界高潮时不经意在杨和苏后背留下了几道抓痕。  
丝毫没被抚慰到的性器抽搐了几下，杨和苏知道这是什么征兆，在胡天渝喘得越来越急的同时突然抽出手指便换上自己被冷落许久的性器。  
突如其来的进入直接把可怜的小狐狸送上了高潮，白浊喷涌而出甚至溅到了自己的脸上。后穴的性器大开大合操干着可怜的肉壁，因为高潮的刺激而疯狂绞进野蛮的入侵者，可对方依旧掐着两瓣饱满白嫩的臀打桩机般在娇嫩无比的私密处进出，频率快地几乎把内里艳红色的媚肉都卷出来。

“啊…慢、慢点…”想说的话被撞得支离破碎，生理泪水控制不住流下来。  
杨和苏听到了抽泣的声音，可意识到自己把对方操哭却有异常的满足感，冲撞速度越来越快，越来越用力去顶撞对方体内的那处凸起，恨不得是要将他操穿，胡天渝胡乱呻吟着，两条长腿不自觉紧紧勾住对方的身体，手指揪着床单把被褥搞得一团糟。  
腿心滚烫，快速进出的性器在狭窄湿润的肉穴里一遍遍宣示主权，搅拌出带着血性的粉色沫浪。  
胡天渝只觉得眼前发黑，剧烈的交合把才刚发泄过的他硬生生逼上第二次高潮，哭叫着失去意识。  
杨和苏心疼地亲吻着身下人颈侧的痣，在对方体内狠狠冲刺了几十下，终于将好几股白浊射进身下已经合不拢的肠道深处。

第二天正午胡天渝才捂着腰从床上醒来，愤懑地爬起来扬言要回家，结果被杨和苏一把摁回床上，“还闹？是不是昨晚没吃够？”


End file.
